The other brother
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Lisanna thought that it was bad falling in love with your best friend. Falling in love with the said best friend's brother is just plain evil


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I haven't really released a oneshot in quite a while! I thought let me get a quick one out, run this out of my system. This honestly didn't even take long to do. I've finally found my rhythm in my work and uni life, so honestly, I've found myself writing quite a bit lately! I've been finding some time which is amazing for me!

Next to Juvia, Lisanna is my 2nd favourite female in Fairy Tail so you know I have to write about her too!

Disclaimers.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The other brother**

 **Oneshot**

Lisanna knew for a long time coming that Lucy and Natsu would end up together. From the minute Lucy showed up as the new girl and turned many of the guys' heads, including Natsu's, she knew she had been friend zoned for the final time.

Without him realizing it, Natsu had friend zoned Lisanna many times and she had found it harder and harder to be the best friend that he viewed her as. It was quite painful. Luckily, Lisanna got herself ready for the day that the two of them would announce their new status in their relationship, so bit by bit, she was learning to get over him.

It took _years._ Literally like 2 years to get over him. That means it took about 2 years before Lucy and Natsu actually got together. Lisanna wasn't the type to fight for a guy who was never hers anyway. Their parents' were friends, meaning they knew each other since birth. She had fallen in love with him from a young age.

But not anymore. In fact, she felt nothing but pure happiness and exasperation when the blond announced the fact that she was going out with Natsu. Happiness because she genuinely felt happy for them, but exasperation because _finally._ Besides, there was someone else that she had her eyes on, though he was even more off limits.

That however, didn't stop Lisanna from going to Natsu's house. It was a habit that she knew she was going to have to break soon. Because obviously she's Natsu's best friend, they have keys to each other's place, though she knew Natsu was going to want to give Lucy her key, so she let herself into his house to his house to leave it in the key pot that they have in their living room before leaving.

"Natsu? That you?"

Lisanna jumped, forgetting that there were actually other people that lived here too. Natsu's parents always worked until 5, so there was usually no one home at this time, unless she came in with Natsu. Clearly, Natsu's older brother, Zeref, had come back from university for a while.

She heard footsteps heading down the stairs and she walked out of the living room to greet him. It had been a while since she had last seen him and she was super happy that he was here, though annoyed that Natsu didn't tell her he was back. She tried to smooth down her hair and make sure that she looked presentable. No wrinkles in her shirt and that her skirt was level and not riding up.

"No Zeref, it's just me..."

Her face went up in flames when she drank in Zeref's current look in front of her. He had clearly just come out of the shower because his hair was dripping wet as well as sticking to his forehead, and his abs were on for show, due to his lack of shirt. He had on loose black jogging bottoms and Lisanna gulped when she realised that she was staring for too long.

"Oh, hey Lisa. Thought Natsu would have been back with you at least."

His deep green eyes stared into her huge blue ones and she found herself getting lost in them. Dammit, not cool! First, falling in love with your best friend wasn't cool, but falling in love with his older brother is MADNESS! Why does she always go for the guys that she knows would NEVER work?!

"Oh no, I think he's with Lucy. You know, they're dating and all that." She waved her hand and Zeref shrugged, showing that he didn't know who she was, or care all that much. Back when he was in school, he had been too busy with extracurricular activities to make his personal statement for university look impressive, so when Lucy moved in on the scene, Zeref wasn't aware. During that period, Natsu was always annoyed that Zeref would never hang out with him, not really understanding the implications of getting into a good university. Lisanna understood as she had Elfman and Mira go through all that.

"Aw man, I always thought that you two would have looked cute together. Man, I must have not been with it for a while, I didn't even know that he HAS a girlfriend! What a shit brother I am, might have to congratulate him on that one. Hey, want something to eat?"

He slipped past her and made his way to the kitchen and she shrugged her shoulders, following him closely behind and watching how his back muscles moved. Oh Kami, he is so hot. Like, the good looking genes just ran right through the family. Well their parents were a hot couple.

"How did you know that I liked him? No one else seemed to notice."

"Gotta hand it to ya, you were good at hiding it. You made it look like you were just best friends, almost like brother and sister, but I saw you. You wanted more. Natsu is kinda clueless at relationships, that's why I'm surprised he's in one really. Like, I know I'm his brother and all, but back me up here right?"

Lisanna laughed, nodding her head and understanding where he was coming from. Natsu is pretty clueless at that stuff.

He pulled out a lot of ingredients to make a sandwich and set them up on the counter. Lisanna was trying her ultimate best to look everywhere except from at him, but found her eyes sliding back to his perfect abs. Oh how she wanted to rake her nails down them!

" _Bad Lisanna, just what the hell is wrong with you? I'll tell you what's not wrong, Zeref's body. FUCK SAKE, SHUT UP, THIS IS YOUR BEST FRIEND'S OLDER BROTHER HERE!"_

She decided to distract herself by talking about Lucy and describing her to Zeref so that he gets a rough idea of who she is and that when he sees her, he'll know.

"Lucy's a blond that everyone finds really pretty. I mean she is, don't get me wrong. Just looks like even Natsu couldn't deny that, no matter how clueless he may seem."

He looked up at her through his eyelashes and gave her a wicked smirk. "But you're pretty too, so what made her any different?"

Lisanna took a while to process that he had just complimented her, and when she realised what he had just said, her eyes slid down to look at the counter and her face went as red as the ketchup that was next to her. She hadn't expected for him to say that and she really didn't know how to react.

"Uh...thanks."

Zeref laughed. "Hey, no need to be shy, just telling you the truth here."

He dumped the rest of the ingredients on the counter and licked his lips. Lisanna had to admit it, that was a very sexy move that he just pulled off there and she was glad that he was feeding her, because she was starving and she knew that if she went home to an empty house, she was going to be too lazy to make anything for herself.

"I'm just gonna make a range of sandwiches before my mum gets back into make a proper dinner. You gonna stay?"

Lisanna was about to say yes when she remembered that Lucy was going to come back with Natsu and she shook her head, scratching the back of her neck. She didn't want to make things awkward and even though Lucy was a nice girl, she was sure that she would have her suspicions if she was still hanging around Natsu a lot.

"Oh, no, Lucy is coming round today for dinner, I don't really want to be a third wheel. I'll just go home."

Zeref shook his head, gathering some peanut butter and jam and slapping it on some bread. "Why don't you be _my_ guest then? Just because Natsu's going out with some girl doesn't mean you'll be forgotten to us y'know. You're practically family. Who is she anyway?"

"Lucy Heartphilia."

Zeref choked on his sandwich as he had tried to talk while swallowing the food that he was eating. Lisanna jumped in shock before she jumped into gear and went to go and grab him some water while patting his back pretty hard. He threw down the sandwich and snatched the cup from her to save himself and he calmed down.

"I'm guessing you know her, judging by that reaction."

"She's Mavis' cousin."

Lisanna's eyes bulged out of her head before she turned. Mavis was Zeref's girlfriend and they were literally the relationship that Lisanna and Natsu could have had, had Natsu gone out with Lisanna. They were the original childhood sweethearts as she was Zeref's best friend when she moved to Magnolia.

"Makes sense as to why Lucy moved to here then. She had family out here." Lisanna sagged a little as she watched Zeref make another sandwich while his now hung from his mouth. It looked like both brothers had a little thing for blondes, or the same family because they were dating cousins. She sighed internally.

" _Looks like I'll never get a chance."_

"Here you go. Want another sandwich? I'm taking requests."

He threw a wink at her and she smiled before sitting on the stool. Back when they were younger and Zeref was forced to look after them, he would go crazy on the fillings he put inside a sandwich, because that's all he knew how to make at the age of 13. Lisanna smiled.

"Get me 'the darkness.'" Zeref smiled when she said that and he set off, making the sandwich. There wasn't really much to the darkness sandwich, only that Zeref added black liquorice to it. Mavis and Natsu thought it was super nasty, but at the time, 10 year old Lisanna thought it was amazing and they bonded over that even more.

He handed her the sandwich on the plate and she moaned in delight when she took a bite out of it. She had forgotten how good it tasted!

"That's so good!" Her eyes were closed as she munched on it in delight, missing the way that Zeref was carefully watching her, drinking in every last bit of detail, as if he wasn't going to be seeing her tomorrow.

The started idly chatting before Zeref started moving to clear all the ingredients. Lisanna felt bad that he was treating her like a guest, even though she had let herself into the house in the first place. She started moving and helping him as well.

"Hey hey, it's okay! I got all this!"

Lisanna shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not a guest anymore Zeref. I haven't been a guest in like over 18 years! I'll help you put the stuff away."

She had placed the ham, butter and jam back into the fridge when she turned around and her face smacked bare skin. The blood came rushing to her cheeks as she suddenly remembered that Zeref was actually topless and he was standing right in front of her in all his tanned 8 pack glory.

" _Nice innocent thoughts Lisanna, no need to wanna jump the man."_

"Oh, s-sorry!"

Zeref laughed and shrugged, reaching over her shoulder to put more things back into the fridge. Lisanna was pretty sure that he was now doing this on purpose. He even put one hand on her hip to lean in further to the back of the fridge and Lisanna wanted to shoot herself for just standing there like a lemon and letting him.

Suddenly, they heard the front door open and the loud voices of Natsu and Lucy were heard.

"Zeref, you in?" Natsu's voice hollered through the hallway and Zeref and Lisanna smiled at each other, despite their contradicting position. Zeref was more of the quiet and reserved one, much like their mother, even though he did have his moments, while Natsu was loud and erratic, just like their dad.

"Yeah, kitchen!"

"Okay, well my girlfriend, Lucy and I, are heading upstairs. Call us when dinner's ready!"

He didn't even wait for a reply as he bounded up the stairs with Lucy complaining that she wanted to meet his brother. Zeref smiled and shook his head before he cleaned everything up.

"Well I'm going to go and put a shirt on and probably try to get a few assignments done, you coming up?"

Lisanna turned to look at him, trying her best to suppress the blush that could pour out all over her face. No way was he asking her to come up to his room! She would have said yes had she not remembered that she needed to catch up on her favourite show on netflix.

"Actually, I might go and stick on the TV. You've got netflix linked to it right?"

Zeref nodded and Lisanna grinned. "Great, I'll be doing that then, I've got a few shows that I need to catch up on. Hope that's alright?"

Lisanna sighed internally at herself, wanting to shake her head in shame. This was a house that she had a key too and she was asking if it was okay to watch TV? She didn't know why Zeref's presence was messing with her mind this much. Maybe it was because he was shirtless, she didn't know.

Zeref just shook his head with a grin. "Yeah, that's cool. You don't really have to ask do you? You're like my little sister, you practically live here."

Zeref turned around and headed up the stairs and Lisanna fell onto the couch as if she had just been shot in the heart or something. She lay there motionless for quite some time, staring up at the ceiling, wondering when the hell that conversation that just taken a turn for the worst.

" _Of course he sees me like a little sister, what the hell was I thinking?! Oh that's right, I wasn't! Gosh, he's so cute and...UGH!"_

Lisanna sighed before turning on the TV and linking her netflix account to it. She had heard that stranger things was where it was at and she decided that it was finally time to give it a go. She just hoped that it would be enough to get her mind off of the fact that Zeref's abs looked hella delicious.

~x~

Lisanna had managed to make it through the third episode before she heard the door open and two voices burst through. Zeref, Natsu and Lucy were still upstairs, so it was obvious that the older Dragneels were now home.

She paused the episode, although she did it reluctantly. The show was so good, like she was already captivated by it! That was until she could smell food and she knew that it was going to be a pizza night.

"Hi Uncle Igneel, Aunt Ikaruga."

"Oh Lisanna, how are you darling, how was school?"

Ikaruga kissed Lisanna's forehead motherly and Lisanna grinned. "It was good enough thanks!"

"Do you know where you're applying for next year? Veterinary science wasn't it?"

Lisanna nodded her head as she helped to bring in the food. The scent must have wafted up to Zeref's room who was the first room you came across when you went upstairs, because soon enough, his footsteps were heard all over the house.

"Hey mum, hey dad."

Ikaruga did the same thing by kissing his own forehead, though he had to bend down quite a bit for his mum to reach his head. Lisanna pouted when she realised that he had also put on a shirt. He was ruining her view!

" _Don't even go there Lisanna."_

"I smelt the pizza so you know, I came rushing down."

Igneel laughed, high fiving his son and Ikaruga rolled her eyes at the sight of it with a smile. "I'm surprised Natsu didn't come running down with you though. Is he even here?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, he is. Just preoccupied."

Zeref was distracted as he tried to take a slice of pizza but Igneel slapped his hand away before he could, making Lisanna burst into a fit of laughter. Zeref frowned and sighed.

"Fine, I'll set up the table while you guys change. I'll try not to touch anything before everyone's round the table."

Ikaruga nodded with a proud smile. "That's all I ask of you."

They set the food on the counter and headed upstairs while Lisanna grabbed out the plates and Zeref grabbed the cups.

"Look at you helping me out. You've never done that before."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not mixing me up with Natsu here? I've always helped you out. It's Natsu I don't help out. He needs to learn for himself."

She turned around and fell into Zeref's chest once more as he had been standing directly behind her. Her cheeks went up in flames and Zeref just smile down at her, not even minding. He reached behind her and placed a cup next to the plate that she had just set down. He retracted his hand and let his hand brush over the bare skin on her arms, just lightly. Was it just her or was this deja vu?

She stood there a little shocked as she looked up into his eyes. It looked like he was about to say something until they both heard,

"NATSU, TIME FOR DINNER, IT'S PIZZA NIGHT!"

They both sprung apart as quickly as possible before his parents would come down to see them in a compromising position. The older Dragneels came down and washed their hands before they dished out all the food. They slapped pizza on their plates, threw chicken wings, garlic bread and wedges on next to it as well. Lisanna sat down to grab her own slices when she heard the chair next to her scrap back. She dared herself not to look at Zeref.

Thankfully, Natsu came down just in time to save her from herself. He cleared his throat to alert his family that he was down there and when she looked up, he had a huge grin on his face. His parents stopped to look at the blond shy girl next to him and Zeref had peeled his eyes away from Lisanna to look at who Natsu was introducing.

"Hey mum, dad, Zeref! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lucy. Oh, Lisanna, I didn't even know you were here!"

Lisanna smiled lightly at him before stuffing a slice of texan bbq into her mouth. Ikaruga was gushing over Lucy, making her feel welcome and Lucy was blushing at meeting the parents while Zeref just smiled kindly. They both took a seat opposite Zeref and Lisanna once Ikaruga decided that her and Igneel would just move to let the couple sit down.

While they were asking questions, Lisanna couldn't help but feel a little down trodden. At this point it wasn't really about not being the one to date Natsu, she just wondered when it would finally be her turn to actually be able to date anyone. Was she not pretty enough? What was it about her?

She didn't realise that she must have looked hurt or that a sigh left her mouth because Zeref used his hand that wasn't tomatoey to give her thigh a reassuring squeeze. At first the contact made her jump, then she welcomed his touch. It made her feel wanted and she loved how his hand felt wrapping itself around her thigh.

Throughout the dinner, Lisanna kept on catching Zeref's eyes and it would always make her skin turn a wonderful crimson colour. She had seen Lucy look at her a few times, as though she was wondering whether she was trying to make moves on her man or not, but then she stopped looking when she realised that she was barely looking in Natsu's direction.

They had all finished and Natsu was put on washing up duty, meaning that Lucy decided to help him. Igneel dragged his wife up with him so that they could watch TV together. Lisanna and Zeref both left the table and she grabbed her bag that she had dumped on the floor by the door earlier that afternoon.

"Um, I guess I better get going then. I've got a lot of homework I need to do and I need to get started on this physics one that I don't understand."

Lisanna could almost set herself on fire. She was just about lucky that she was able to stop herself from rambling on. She didn't know why Zeref's presence was making her so damn nervous! It was like she was a bumbling mess!

"Hey, you know I'm a physics major, maybe I can help? Who's your teacher?"

"Daphne-sensei."

Zeref let out a low whistle. "Of course it would be her. Come on, let's go to my room and I can help you."

Zeref started walking and lisanna was frozen for about 3 seconds before she followed him. She hadn't been into his room since she was young, maybe about when she was 6 because then she was taught that boys and girls needed to have their own space, much like she wasn't allowed to just barge into Elfman's room once he hit the age of puberty.

" _I wonder what his room looks like. Would he have pin up girls in there like Natsu does? Honestly, I can't even tell with Zeref."_

She walked in and noticed that the posters he did have were all from his favourite bands and a few other things. He pulled up an extra chair and put it next to his own, patting it for Lisanna to sit down, which she did. She pulled her work out of her bag and they started working on it.

"Wow, Daphne-sensei has gotten stricter, she never gave us this sort of work when I was there."

"So you can't help me?"

He smirked at her. "Now I didn't say that, did I? You know me, kid genius and all that. This work is piss easy, it's just that she didn't make it this hard."

"That sounded like you were calling me stupid but then saved yourself because you also admit that it's hard work."

Lisanna folded her arms and looked away. Maths and physics were not her thing. She was more into animals and biology, not all this formulae shit.

"Hey, Lisanna look at me." She almost gasped when his slender fingers curled up under her chin and turned her head for her to look at him. That was when she noticed how close they were she held her breath.

"I didn't mean to insult you. You don't have to be good at everything, I know biology and animals are your thing. That's why you want to be a vet, right?"

She smiled. "You remembered. Natsu still asks me on a weekly basis what it is I want to be."

Zeref shrugged with a small smile. "C'mon, let's get this work done alright? Let me show you."

Lisanna found herself nodding and 'aahing' quite a bit as Zeref broke everything down for her. She understood it more now and was able to get the work done. She was a smart student, it's just that Daphne wasn't the easiest of teachers to ask for help when you didn't understand something.

"Hey Lisanna, you don't mind if I take off my shirt right? I'm a bit warm."

Lisanna went red but shook her head anyway. She tried to steady her voice as she focused on her work.

"N-no, that's fine. It's your room after all."

He laughed and she heard him fling it somewhere behind her. She took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head before she handed him her piece of paper. "I'm done now, can you check them all for me please?"

" _You've seen his chest once before Lisanna, it shouldn't be anything special! You've also seen Natsu's and Gray's many times, why is Zeref's anything special?! Come on girl, stop these dirty thoughts!"_

"Nice work Lisanna, you've got them all right!"

The girl jumped up and wooped, shaking her hips about, smiling. It looks like she wasn't going to be failing physics this year then!

When she stopped, she watched Zeref looking at her with hooded eyes and she bit her lip. "Thanks for that Zeref. Guess I better get going now then."

As she reached down for her bag, Zeref's hand caught her wrist. They both stared at each other. "Why don't you stay? I've got something I need to say."

Lisanna's heart started racing. What was going on here? She found herself nodding before she could tell him no and she sat back down. Zeref reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his eyes on nothing but her lips.

"Mavis and I broke up."

Lisanna frowned a little, wondering why he had to tell her that. Maybe he was upset and just needed an outlet. But still, the fact that they're no longer going out excited her.

"You didn't tell me that before when I asked how she was. What happened, I thought you guys were like en route to getting married, you know, childhood besties and all that." Lisanna cringed when she said that. She herself should have known that it wasn't always about being a childhood sweetheart that would be your soulmate. Look at her and Natsu. They weren't dating.

"She found out that I liked someone else, though apparently she's always had her suspicions that I have."

Lisanna's heart jumped in her chest. There's just no way, is there? No, it couldn't be!

"Oh really? Who?" Her voice was low and a hushed whisper. She looked down at his chest before looking back into his eyes to find him staring intensely into her eyes.

Zeref didn't even beat about the bush his answer as he just leaned forward, his warm breath steadily pouring in waves over her luscious lips. He looked down at her lips before staring up into her wide blue eyes that was drinking in his countenance.

"You."

With that simple word, it made Lisanna lean forward so that their lips could connect. The passion that erupted between the two was like fire. It was an explosion of feelings as Zeref grabbed her legs and made her straddle him without parting from the kiss. She ran a hand through his hair and the other lay at the base of his neck.

"Lisanna..." Zeref moaned her name through the kiss which made her wiggle her hips on his lap. His eyes shot wide open and he grabbed her thighs, ending the kiss so suddenly. He wasn't really aware of how innocent Lisanna was, but she needed to not do that. "Stop doing that."

Lisanna giggled and kissed him on the side of his mouth before whispering into his ear a soft, "no."

Zeref couldn't contain himself as he stood up with Lisanna's legs wrapped around his waist and he fell on the bed with her. She gave him a sexy smirk as if to say this is what she wanted before her attacked her neck. Lisanna moaned softly, making sure that no one else heard her.

"How long?"

Zeref looked into Lisanna's eyes as she stared into his, panting a little bit. She repeated herself.

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Since we were young. I didn't think it was possible because you're Natsu's best friend and I knew that you liked him, but I couldn't help it. You were so cute. That's why I had to ask Mavis out. I knew you liked Natsu."

He lay next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist. "So why did you call me your 'little sister' earlier on today then?"

"I was trying to remind myself that you're off limits. I didn't really know how you felt about me, so I tried to keep that boundary between us strong."

Lisanna smiled and shook her head, tracing light circles on his chest. "I've had my eyes on your for a while as well. Don't think that you're my rebound because Natsu doesn't like me. I haven't liked Natsu in two years. That's when I realised how much I liked you better."

Zeref cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. They were staring at each other intensely as he moved his hand through her hair. "You've let it grow out."

Lisanna chuckled and nodded her head. "A certain someone has a preference for girls with long hair is what I heard."

He laughed and shook his head. "Not _really._ I have a preference for you, I just always wondered what you would look like with long hair. Like would it grow out like Mira's or is your hair completely straight and not wavy. I was just curious about _you."_

Lisanna blushed heavily. She had never received such a compliment and honestly, she didn't know how to take it or respond. It was people like Mira and Lucy who got all the compliments in life. She preferred being in the background.

Zeref's hand slowly left her hair to brush over her shoulder and Lisanna's breath hitched when she realised where his hand was going. He stroked her waist, appreciating her curvy figure before he cupped her butt and have it a squeeze, making her laugh out.

"So what does this make us then?" she whispered softly and their hips bumped against each other's.

"Will you let me kiss you?"

Lisanna tilted her head up in reply, while Zeref just smiled.

"You're mine," is all he said before ravishing her lips.

* * *

So how was that? I know it wasn't much, just a lil cute oneshot that took place in literally the space of 3 hours lol. Don't shoot me!

Okay, some things about this story. I'm pretty sure some of you should be aware by now, but i am a huge 'Stranger things' fan. I love it. I bathe in it! Okay I don't because that doesn't make any sense, but literally in any little way that I can reference Stranger things, know that I will lol.

I don't know, but lately, whenever I read fics about Natsu, people seem to make him have green eyes? I don't know why? I decided to roll along with it in . this story because as weird as it may seem, I am a sucker for green eyes lol. Obviously, because Natsu and Zeref are brother, of course I made Zeref inherit those green eyes too!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love reviews and love you too!

Lolita-chan


End file.
